


love language

by hyuckiesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just some cuddles, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, No Plot/Plotless, during this halloween night, idk - Freeform, just something soft, soft, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesss/pseuds/hyuckiesss
Summary: Mark was currently not scared. Nope. Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	love language

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! welcome to my second fic !! this is totally not something i made in like an hour haha ofc not  
> this is just some dumb fluffy shit i wanted to make bc it's halloween i am lonely and wanna go out and idk cuddle w my non existent gf or whatever  
> english is not my first language so forgive me if this sucks or you find some mistakes D:
> 
> if you still like this.. leave me a comment and a kudo plz <3
> 
> ok bye! <3
> 
> btw title is from love language from ariana grande's new album btw i love it go listen to it!!
> 
> *** i keep editing this bc i want it to look decent enough sorry hehe

Mark was currently not scared. Nope. Not in the slightest. It wasn't his fault that the lights were off which caused the reflection from the TV to be the only light emerging in the room. It also was not his fault that the wind decided to even add to his suffering and blow hard onto the small windows in the living room, its force resounding in the quiet room. If he focused hard enough, his vision would try to adapt to the darkness and he'd be able to see his surroundings more clearly. The curtains were shut and the force of the wind and the movement of those created another howling sound. Even creepier than just the wind hitting the windows repeatedly. 

Mark turned his stare to the only current light in the room, emitting from the huge television he got as a gift for his boyfriend. The other was well known for liking videogames and binge-watching cringy heterosexual rom-com movies, and he always complained about their tiny old TV. It was handed to them thanks to Mark's parents that decided to help into their move in and give them their old television, which was still working perfectly if you asked him! Donghyuck didn't think the same, and as grateful as he was for the free device, he kept complaining about wanting something better, with better quality. 

Months later, Mark bought a newer and shinier TV for his whiny boyfriend, which got him a gift for himself too that same evening. But that was not going to be discussed right now... Right now he cursed himself for not knowing how to say no to his devil incarnated boyfriend and for buying that damn thing, which currently had the main protagonist of a stupid scary movie in full HD screaming for help.

As he tried his best to not give in and stare at the only source of light in the room, he replayed Donghyuck's pleas and whines from an hour ago about watching a horror movie, even if he knew his cowardly easily spooked boyfriend hated watching them. ''We are not even going out this year and we are also not dressing up. So we should watch a horror movie! It's Halloween! We need to watch a scary movie. It'll be fine! It won't even be that scary, I promise!'' he said with a tint of teasing on his voice. Now that was totally not true.  
He didn't even remember the movie's main plot but the main protagonist, a typical hot dumb girl was escaping from the grasp of a creepy serial killer who was for some reason obsessed with her and wanted to add another victim onto his long-overdue list. She kept screaming for help and running through the woods as the music kept getting louder and louder, creating a more tense atmosphere. 

Mark felt Donghyuck's hold on him tighten even more, trying his hardest to not stare at the events going on but failing to do so. Mark's head was laying on the other's shoulder and his arms were placed on his face trying to hide most of his vision. Donghyuck's arm was encircling his waist in a cuddly yet protective mode and his other hand was laying on Mark's leg that was close to his own. 

He had been drawing circles on his leg ( that felt very comforting ) for a while before he stopped, too engrossed by the movie. At a sudden loud sound, Mark flinched and hid his face on the younger's shoulder, startling his boyfriend while doing so. Donghyuck snorted and turned his vision away from the movie for the first time since it started, focusing on his scared boyfriend.

''Hyung, are you scared?'' He muttered softly. 

Mark didn't lift his head and simply nodded on his shoulder, hoping Donghyuck would feel it. The response he was expecting was his boyfriend to laugh at him and claim him to be a pussy or a coward or both of those things.  
Instead, Hyuck chuckled a bit and sighed as he started caressing the older's head, moving his fingers through his hair.

''It's not even a good movie babe.'' Mark felt him moving his head as he chuckled again. ''I picked a bad one hoping it wouldn't scare you that much hyung. But I see, you're still a baby.''  


At that, Mark made an objective sound, as he tried to lift his head ready to defend himself. "'I'm not-'' ''Okay I get it hyung calm down!'' He giggled while pushing the older's head back onto his shoulder. 

''You're a menace.'' Was the muffled answer Donghyuck got after that. He scoffed a teasing 'You love me.'  
Mark rolled his eyes and hoped the younger could feel it as he spoke ''Yeah, whatever.'' He scoffed. ''But not enough to stand horror movies.''  


Donghyuck gasped and pinched the other's leg retreating the hand that was playing with his hair. ''How dare you say that! You're emotionally manipulating me! How dare you say you don't love me enough I'm not forge-'' Laughing loudly Mark lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, stopping his rant midway.

They both stared at each other, one looking furious and cute at the same time while sporting a big pout and the other with a big smile on his face. Mark chuckled softly and closed the distance between them placing a quick kiss on Donghyuck's pouty lips. ''You're an idiot if you think I don't love you with my whole heart.'' He whispered against the still pouty lips. Donghyuck's other hand circled around his waist, bringing him even closer now that he was full-on cuddling his waist and hid his face on Mark's right shoulder.  
''You're the idiot Lee, not me.''  


Now the older was the one caressing his hair and playing with it. The movie in the background was long forgotten, both of them being too focused on the other to pay attention to it. Donghyuck sighed contently against his neck and kissed the area softly. 

''I love you dumbass. Sorry for making you watch this stupid movie with me. I just wanted to do something fun for Halloween since we can't go to a party this year.'' Hyuck said quietly. Mark was sure his boyfriend was pouting again. God, he was adorable. Always thinking about others and attending to their needs. He really did not deserve him.

Mark turned his boyfriend's head and kissed him again, both of them sighing happily into the kiss. ''You don't have to worry that much. You'll just have to cuddle me harder tonight.'' He couldn't believe he said that out loud. Donghyuck was never going to forget that.

Hyuck's eyes light up with glee and gasped ''I can be the big spoon! You're gonna sleep like a king tonight I promise baby. I'll protect you from the evil Halloween spirits!'' 

''With your scrawny arms?'' The younger slapped him softly on his right arm as he pouted again ''Hey!'' he complained loudly ''You're not that buff yourself Mr. Mark Lee I am Afraid Of Horror Movies!'' ' 'Okay, okay... Sorry Donghyuck-ah.'

After his lame apology, the younger stood up and searched for the remote control. He quickly turned the television off and turned to his boyfriend. ''Come on, let's go to bed.'' Mark stared dumbly at him as his eyes widened slightly. ''But we didn't finish the movie..'' Hyuck scoffed as he turned around ''You weren't even paying attention hyung! Come on, let's cuddle.''  
And with that said Mark watched as his boyfriend walked towards their shared bedroom without turning the lights on. He quickly stood up and ran after him, not wanting to be left in the dark for too long. 

When he reached their room, he saw the other laying already on their bed, warm under the covers. ''Turn the lights off Mark and come cuddle with me already!''

The other could only laugh lightly and turn the lights off. He jumped quickly on their bed and joined Donghyuck under the covers. His arms found the other's body as soon as he had laid down and his face was already resting on Hyuck's shoulder. ''Sleep well baby. I promise i'll protect you'' were the words muttered against his hair as Donghyuck kissed his head softly.


End file.
